lastsummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Mechanics This is a turn-based game. You have to choose Medals in order for your characters to take action. You'll need to choose one for each Brave Soul you have on the line, starting from the top. The three basic attack medals are Blade (red), Magic (blue) and Shot (green). All six available Medals for the current turn are given at random. See list of all medals. Notes *'Death' ** Brave Souls fall in battle but there is no known way of permanent death. (Except for feeding souls to other souls if you count this as death, but using as food can also be considered permanent loss of the soul). * Battle Limits ** Quest maps do not have time limit nor turn limit. As long as each side has a unit standing, battle continues. ** Arena battles have a limit of 10 minutes, or 10 turns, whichever get exhausted first. Combo Combos can be achieved when units use their appropriate medal for 2 or more successive times. :: Example : :: Blade medal for a Melee Type - Magic Medal for a Mage - Shot Medal for a Shooter :: your Combo Counter will increase by 3 You can also use the Wildcard Attack Medal instead of the normal medals. when you use a medal not for the type of Soul, the counter will reset back to 0. Using Special Medals (Heal-self, Counter Attack, Scatter Shot, Critical Shot) will not increase the counter, but will also not reset it, which is quite useful for those who aim for the high combo requirements. You don't need to hit in order to increase the counter, you just need to "use" the medal. Every 9 combos or multiples of 9, your Burst Gauge will get a +5 Combos are the 1st requirement for getting stars in a quest, just point your cursor on the 1st star and check the number for the required combo. The maximum number of combos without resetting is 99 Line Skill See main article for line skills. Brave Mission Each map, you can see a set of three stars. Each of the star has a condition to be fulfilled: * Achieve a number of combo (varies per map). To see how many needed for a specific map, click on the world node, and hover on the first star. * Kill the last boss using Burst. * None of your Brave Souls die. Every 12 stars you fulfill, you will receive a Crystal. You can track your current progress at the bottom left of the world map. * Tips on Star Farming ** Use mixed Brave Soul classes per line. One Blade, one Magic, one Shooter. This will help you get a variety of applicable casters for the variety of medals that might be given to you. ** Select the Medal Shuffle line skill. When you have one of each class in the line, you can select the Medal Shuffle line skill. It costs 6 SP and will change all your medals when you have no applicable medal to continue your combo ** Use the Burst for the last boss standing. Save it for the last one since it's also the condition for the second star. You'll never know how fast your souls can kill monsters and get to the boss quickly. ** Get some good armor. The third star requires that none of your Brave Souls die. Heal medals aren't always there to save them so make sure they also get decent armors. See Equipment guide for more info. Same-type bonus When you have all three Brave Souls in the current line in the same class, and they all activate an valid medal, they will get attack bonus and will have an aura for the turn. Valid medals mean the caster is using his own-class action, a Blade-class Brave Soul using a Blade medal. * 3 Blade medals used by 3 Blade-class Brave Souls * 3 Magic medals used by 3 Magic-class Brave Souls * 3 Ranged medals'''used by 3 Shooter-class Brave Souls Normal and Greater medals can be mixed together and still satisfy the condition. The '''Wildcard Medal will adapt to the caster's class and still satisfy the condition * e.g. Three Blade-class using Two Blade medals and a Wildcard Medal Same-heal Bonus Healing also has the same mechanic as the same-type bonus but will apply to any class combination in the current line, as long as they all do a Heal action. There will be healing bonus. You can use a mixed Normal and Greater Heals. You will see a special animation with many floating hearts once it's activated. Unlike same-type bonus, the Wildcard Medal does not satisfy Healing. Medal List Line Skills Line skill is the special ability of each line in your deck. These are the common combinations in unlocking different kinds of line skills. B- Blue, R- Red, G- Green: Skill Name (SP Cost) B R G: (All-color combination): Medal Shuffle (9 SP) R R R: Damage Boost Lv. 1( 25 SP) G G G: Guard Boost Lv 1 (25 SP) B B B: Extra Heal Lv 1 (20 SP) 2 Shooters : Combo Boost/Shock Bind lv. 1 (9 SP/8 SP) 2 Mages : Heal/Refresh Lv 1 (9 SP/10 SP) 2 Melee-types :Attack Boost/Defense Boost Lv 1 (9 SP/9 SP) Missing character or you have a teddy in your team: Small Heal (3 SP) Burst Burst is a very powerful skill in Last Summoner, which could also be the difference between win or lose. Burst can be used when your Burst Gauge hits 1. You can also use burst at levels 2 and 3 for higher damage Burst Level 1 (Vakyrie Symphonia 1) Burst Level 1 will make all your Souls, except the leader, to attack normally (power of a normal medal) then the leader will do a Barrage that will damage all enemies. Burst Level 2 (Valkyrie Symphonia 2) Just like Burst Level 1, will make all your Souls attack and the leader will do a barrage, the only difference is that the background changes and the Barrage will deal more damage. Burst Level 3 (Mirage Concerto) Burst Level 3 is the most powerful Burst. You will fire a random number of Comets that targets random enemies 'OR '''when you have a target, will concentrate on it until its HP reaches 0, after the Comets the leader will fire a Kamehameha Mirage Concerto that will deal major damage to all enemies. This will probably kill even full HP Brave Souls in the Arena. ''Note : *The damage depends on the individual ATK stat of each Brave Soul, the final attack will '''ONLY '''be affected by the leader's attack stat *In cases where the leader dies, the next unit below her will be the one to initiate the Final Burst and will not participate in the Pre-Burst Attacks, for Burst Levels 1 and 2 *Using Burst in PVP when it is not yet turn 10 and not defeating all 3 Souls in the line, will cause the next line to switch like in quest mode but the enemy line will not. 90.jpg|Valkyrie Symphonia 1 92.jpg|Valkyrie Symphonia 2 10264257_10204100795497791_1337838392652212446_o.jpg|Mirage Concerto 10382539_10204101499275385_3513381173143509274_o.jpg|Pre-Mirage Concerto